


Your Heart Cannot Be Burned

by redbrunja



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Genre Savvy, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis and the totally contained zombie outbreak in an easy-to-lockdown government science lab. Basically, this does not count as a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Cannot Be Burned

First of all, it's not even a zombie apocalypse - it's a totally contained zombie outbreak in an easy-to-lockdown government science lab.

 

Secondly, she's with (as in _with_ -with) Steve actual-fax-Captain-America.

 

Third, finally, and most importantly, she's a genre-savvy brunette with a unisex name; she practically has 'final girl' tattooed across her excellent chest. The first thing she'd done as soon as the head scientist had finished announcing the outbreak and quarantine, while everyone else was yelling about safety protocols and "how could this happen?" (answer: because SCIENCE!) Darcy was in the bathroom, switching out her glasses for contacts, ditching her lab coat for a easy-to-move-in  and classically badass tank top, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She returned to the conference room (where people had moved on to yelling about how they were too important to be trapped in here with zombies, like, don't experiment with reanimated dead tissue if you aren't prepared to battle for your life when things go horribly and predictably wrong, okay?) holding a fire ax she'd liberated from the wall and with her best game face on.

 

Three days in, and Darcy is proven right.

 

She's still alive, Steve is still alive, and the actually smart scientists and support staff have barricaded themselves in one of the roomiest labs. Basically all that's left is to run out the clock (03:15:37 and counting) until the zombie-pathogen deactivates and SHIELD gets to swoop in and mop everything up.

 

She's sitting against the wall, Steve slumped against her legs, out cold. He'd told her not to let him sleep, but he'd watched over her while she had a nap in the middle of Day Two, and she can see all possible approaches, and super-soldier or not, he needs a break. She cards her hand through his hair, the drywall cool against her back.

 

Her eyes are beyond hot and gritty, she's sure she smells like a fifteen-year-old's gym bag, but she's alive and Steve's alive and she's thinking about a cold beer and pizza, definitely pizza, and also about dry wall, how fragile dry wall is, and how easy it is to miss the studs.....

 

The zombie punches through the wall and she has just enough time to see its fist unclench before the hand grabs her throat.

 

Steve's eyes snap open, his expression twisting with horror.

 

It doesn't actually hurt when the zombie rips out her throat. She mostly hears it - a sound like cloth ripping, almost drowned out by the roar of blood in her ears. Steve's face is splattered with blood and he's shouting, she can see his mouth moving but she can't hear, she tries to tell him that she can't hear what he's–


End file.
